


How to Cuddle 101

by Diamond_Sylvie



Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dream doesn't know how to cuddle, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teacher George, seriously lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: Where Dream doesn't know how to cuddle and George teaches him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792969
Comments: 24
Kudos: 725





	How to Cuddle 101

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from one of the people on the discord server.
> 
> I don't remember all of it but I believe it was somewhere along the lines of:  
> 'Person A doesn't know how to cuddle and person B teaches them'

“What about this one?” George swiped to another movie on the tv. It was Friday evening, their usual movie night. Dream had moved in with George a little over half a year ago now, and have been dating for nine months. Naturally, when they announced that they were dating, their fans and shippers had gone crazy. Still, after almost a year they were as in love as they were when they confessed over teamspeak.

“No.” Dream said flatly. “Why can’t we just watch  _ Titanic  _ or something?”

George gave him his cutest puppy-dog eyes. “Because! We always watch  _ Titanic _ . If you won’t decide, then I will.” He hit ‘play’ on the next movie and settled back onto the couch. Like always, Dream sat in the corner of the couch, back straight and legs crossed. George thought it was a bit odd that Dream never cuddled with him, but brushed it off. He had no trouble with hugging or holding hands, but never sitting down or laying in bed.  _ Huh.  _ He thought. Before he could go anywhere else with his train of thought, Patches jumped into his lap and curled up, purring. George smiled and stroked her back, focusing back on the movie.

~

George motioned for Dream to sit next to him. He was on his phone while the taller man got ready for bed as well. Dream chuckled and sat down, tilting his head so he could rest his chin on George’s shoulder comfortably.

“What are you looking at?” He said, his voice just louder than a whisper.

“Just twitter. People made more ship art. Look at this one! It’s cute.”

The couple scrolled through twitter for a few more minutes before they lay down, Dream on his side, facing George. 

“Hey, why do you always sit on the other side of the sofa from me? I’m just curious.” The american turned around so that he was facing the wall.

“Dream?” George asked gently. “Are you okay?” He scooted over and put his arm around his boyfriend.

“I just…don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled. “It’s embarrassing.” George squeezed his hand reassuringly. “We don’t have to talk about it right now. When you’re ready though, we will.” Dream nodded, but didn’t turn away from the wall.

_ Hm.  _ He thought for the second time that day.  _ What could it be that Dream’s embarrassed about? Normally he’s so confident. _ Questions spun in his head and he pressed his face into the younger man’s back, who, even in his sleep, stiffened slightly.  _ I’ll think about it more tomorrow. _

~

George continued to observe Dream over the next few days, seeing what he was fine with and what made him slightly uncomfortable. Of course, if he found something that he didn't seem comfortable with, then he stopped. After watching for a few days, he brought it up at their next movie night, two weeks later. They had finished filming a new plugin and editing it took several hours. When the movie started, George offered to go get the crisps, making sure that Dream sat down before him.

He returned a few minutes later with the bag of snacks and sat down beside Dream, keeping a small distance between them, and put the bag in between them. 

“Dream, do you want to talk about it now?” The man shook his head. 

“Okay.”

~

Another day. Dream knew that George would notice eventually. After all, cuddling was a couple-y thing to do, was it not? Something about it just made him nervous. He had past partners, but none of them had really been the really affectionate type. Heck, he doesn’t even remember ever cuddling with anyone other than Patches.  _ Do I know how to? What if I do it wrong?  _

Hence, why he never tried before. But he figured, why not try for George? He wouldn’t judge him.

~

“See ya Snapmap!” Dream said cheerfully, moving the cursor over the ‘end call’ button.

“You little-” He ended the call and George giggled. 

“If he remembers, you are  _ so  _ dead the next time he talks to you.” Dream grinned.

“Yup.”

~

George could feel Dream shuffling on his side of the bed. Normally Dream was a very sound sleeper, so he didn’t know why he was moving about.

Until he started sliding towards his side. George lay there, more confused than anything.  _ What in the world is he doing?  _

~

Dream turned in the bed, contemplating whether he was actually going to do this or not.  _ Now or never, right?  _ He faced George, who seemed to be asleep. Or well, his eyes were closed, so Dream assumed he was asleep. Hesitantly, he moved closer to the shorter man and slipped an arm around his waist, holding him close. It felt… nice, knowing that George was in his arms, safe. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep, arms still around his boyfriend. 

~

George’s eyebrows shot up as he felt an arm wrap around his waist.  _ I was not expecting that.  _ Still, he snuggled into Dream’s chest, ignoring the elbow pressing into his back. It would hurt later, but he just wanted to enjoy being held. 

~

"Hey." Dream murmured, still half asleep. "Did you sleep well?"

George pouted playfully. "No, you suck at cuddling."

"O-oh." Dream looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Did I make you feel bad?" He asked, hand cupping the other man's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. But… I am curious. Is that what you were embarrassed about?" Dream felt his cheeks heat up.  _ How did he even guess? _

"Yeah. I've never really cuddled with anyone before, so I was nervous. Did I do good?"

George pecked him on the cheek. "Pretty good if you've never done it before,although your elbow is kinda digging into my back." Dream hurriedly moved his arm.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Breakfast?" Dream nodded then closed his eyes again, wanting to sleep in a bit more. George whacked him lightly on the arm.

"I'm not making breakfast by myself! Get up!"

~

"Hey what if I taught you how to cuddle?" George said through a mouthful of eggs, spitting some crumbs out in the process. Dream wrinkled his nose but ignored it otherwise as he considered the question.

"Can it even be taught? How does that even work?"

George sighed dramatically. "Haven't you ever heard of 'Practice makes perfect', Dream?"

He raised an eyebrow. "All I'm hearing is you want to snuggle with an amateur cuddlist."

"Who happens to be my boyfriend. Your point?"

"Do  _ you _ know how to cuddle? I've never seen you do it before."

George sputtered. "Of course I do! The only reason I didn't do it before was because  _ you _ didn't want to! I'll have you know that I graduated from cuddling school, top of my class." He stuck his nose in the air, pretending to be highly offended. However, he soon heard Dream's familiar wheeze and started laughing himself. Dream's laugh was highly infectious, at least to George. 

They calmed down a few minutes later, George wiping tears from his eyes. The duo had migrated from the table to the ground during that time, and now they laid side-by-side on the cool hardwood flooring.

"Are you really going to teach me how to cuddle, of all things?" Dream asked him quietly.

"If it makes you feel better, then absolutely."

"Thanks."

They stared at the ceiling in comfortable silence, then suddenly George called out:

"Your first lesson starts in 5 minutes. And… go!"

Dream sprang up and saluted. "Yes sir!" He yelled before running to the bedroom to change his clothes. George chuckled affectionately and pulled himself off the floor as well.

~

"The point of cuddling is to make you and your partner feel loved." He hesitated. "So make sure both of you are comfortable." George paced in front of the couch. Dream sat on the seat, trying not to burst out laughing. George could be a bit ridiculous at times.

"George, you are a great teacher." He put on a straight face and stared at his boyfriend. "The best."

George returned the flat stare and flipped him off. A second later, he continued his 'lecture'.

"A good thing to  _ not _ do is shoving your elbow into their back." He glared pointedly at him and Dream couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Hey, why do you think I'm in this class?"

"Fair enough. The second rule of cuddling is to be clingy, but not suffocating them."

"I never did that!"

George snorted. "This is a  _ class _ . Have you ever been in maths class? Most of what you learn you never need in the real world anyway."

"George." Dream got up and put his hands on his shoulders. "This  _ is _ the real world. And in the real world, I need to know how to cuddle my boyfriend."

"Fine." The older man said, dragging out the last syllable. "Uh, let me think."

Dream sat back on the couch, watching George stare into space, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He was still in the same position a few minutes later.

"So what is cuddling?" He prompted, hoping to snap George out of his daze. 

"Oh yeah, uh…" He pulled out his phone and began to type, presumably googling the definition of cuddling. Dream smacked his forehead with his palm.

"And there is our lovely professor, bested by a simple definition! Will he make a comeback? Find out next week, at 1PM monday,on eastern!"He announced with an imitation of a game host.

"Shut up Dream. Okay, the definition of cuddling is 'hold close in one's arms as a way of showing love or affection'." He read off from the screen, then looked up at Dream.

"So?"

George threw down his phone on the coffee table, exasperated. "You know what, whatever. Get over here." He sat in the corner of the couch, waiting for Dream to join him. The younger man slid over a second later. 

George wrapped his arms around Dream's shoulders, pulling him down until he was laying fully on the couch and using George's chest as a pillow. They sat like that for a few minutes, feeling each other's heartbeat and breathing. Slowly, George loosened a hand and began playing with Dream's hair, running his fingers over his scalp and braiding small sections occasionally. The younger man sighed contentedly, leaning his head back more into George's hand. His body was more relaxed than it had ever been; every ounce of stiffness seeped out of him and he closed his eyes, savoring the gentle touches. The slightly rough fingers grazed over his cheek and a pair of soft lips followed it, Dream sighed again, melting into the older man's touches. 

"Your eyes are so bright and beautiful, I don't know how I survived so many years without seeing them." George murmured into Dream's ear, making him shiver at the huskiness of his voice. It was soft, but slightly rough, and Dream could tell he meant every single word of it. His mind buzzed pleasantly at the warmth he felt throughout his body; the places that George had touched. 

"I love you so much." George whispered as he trailed kisses down his forehead, over his nose, and finally landing on his lips. Dream felt a wave of warm brain-melting happiness wash over him as George said those words, the words that he himself had begged for the older man to say for months before their relationship had started. Dream tangled their legs together, and he could feel the smile on his boyfriend's lips, which were still connected to his.

"That's it." They broke apart, panting softly. George started to continue his line of kisses again, but he reached down and took Dream's hand in his own, gently massaging it with both thumbs to relax the muscles, which Dream didn't even notice had tensed up slightly. Although it was still relatively early in the day, Dream was getting sleepy. Between George's caring touches and the sense of security that he brought with said touches, he could feel himself slipping off into a nap. He turned over and rested his cheek against George's shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt gently.

"Good job Dream. You passed with flying colours. Full marks." The older man started playing with his hair again, fingertips occasionally brushing his scalp. Dream lifted his head a tiny bit to look at his boyfriend with half-closed eyes.

"But I didn't do anything." He slurred slightly, on the edge of sleep.

George looked down at him and smiled softly. "That doesn't mean you didn't know what to do. Besides, you know what to do next time now."

Dream could only hum lightly in agreement as he slipped into a pleasant, pastel-coloured slumber. The last thing he felt was George's lips, once again on his forehead, and him murmuring a soft 'Good night.'

~

(Lil' extra bonus scene!)

((Not the same day as the rest of the fic))

George woke up to a heavy weight on top of him, almost to the point where it would be considered smothering, yet still somehow comfortable. He blinked his bleary eyes open and saw Dream curled up on him, resembling a cat. The clock on the bedside table read '10:24 AM' and noting that it was a decent time to wake up, George tried to push the taller man's frame off of him. After a couple attempts, it was clear that Dream wasn't going to move unless he wanted to.

"Dream, can you get off of me?" He called out gently, not wanting to startle him.

"No, I'm trying to sleep." His voice was clear and lacked the usual outline of sleep that he had when he woke up. 

"Dream I know you're not sleeping." George responded when he felt the other man's breath deepen.

"Yes I am."

The British man tried a different approach. "We have videos to record, Dream."

"No." He answered the unspoken plea for him to get off.

"I'll make pancakes?"

Dream only sprawled out more over George, encasing all but his right arm.

"I hate you."

"You love me." Dream lifted his head to give George a cheeky grin. 

Well, that wasn't fair. 

George couldn't deny it.

"Fine, maybe I  _ do _ love you normally, but right now I love breakfast more."

Dream gasped dramatically. "You're cheating on me? With breakfast? How could you! I thought we had something special!" He placed his arm on his forehead, pretending to feel faint. George took the opportunity and rolled him off, jumping off the bed and dashing to the bathroom. He could hear Dream chasing after him, calling his name in that creepy way of his.

" _ George~ _ Come here!" He slammed the door shut and locked it, then turned on the water for the shower.

When he emerged a few minutes later, Dream was nowhere to be seen. Stealthily, he crept to the kitchen and turned on the coffeemaker, trying to make as little noise as possible. He then snuck through the rest of his apartment, looking for his suspiciously missing boyfriend. He made it to the bedroom before Dream jumped out from  _ absolutely nowhere _ and tackled him onto the bed, giving him a moment to catch his breath before resuming their earlier position, with Dream draped over George like a heavy blanket. The latter groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Dream! Not again, come on!"

"Yes again. Now shut up and take my cuddles."

"I'm going to send you back to that class."

Dream hummed noncommittally. "Sure."

"You are the absolute worst."

"What do you mean? I'm the best!"

_ Dang it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know the beginning doesn't really make the most sense
> 
> But fluff...so...
> 
> Hope you liked it XD
> 
> -Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
